The Badgers Sett: Interrogating Justin
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Amelia Bones finds out from her sources that her niece, Susan, is dating a Muggleborn named Justin Finch-Fletchery. Using the assistance of her fiancé, "notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black, she kidnaps the young Hufflepuff and interrogates him on his intentions...


Title **Interrogating Justin - - -** Rating **T**

Summary **Amelia Bones finds out from her sources that her niece, Susan, is dating a Muggleborn named Justin Finch-Fletchery. Using the assistance of her** **fiancé, "notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black, she kidnaps the young Hufflepuff and interrogates him on his intentions...**

Pairings **Justin/Susan,** **Amelia/Sirius, Harry/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains Veritaserum drugging….**

- **Interrogating Justin** -

 _ **The Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade Villiage, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**_

 _ **14th February 1995**_

Justin knew he was in trouble, being held in the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted place in Wizarding Britain, against his will. Justin didn't know what he had done to gain the ire of someone to cause him to be tied up in the chair of what would have been the bedroom, but he did know one thing, he was at wand point, and the person at the other hand of the wand was the scariest looking man in all of Britain, notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black.

Next to him was someone that he feared even more. Not because of the fact that she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or the fiancé of the person who betrayed the parents of one of his yearmates, but the fear was because of something even worse…the aunt of his girlfriend, Susan Bones, Madam Amelia Bones. He could tell from the look on her face that she meant business, and she was, given her partner-in-crimes facial expressions, looking murderous for him even considering dating her niece.

Trying to move from his bonds to where his girlfriend was situated, being seated opposite him but unable to move due to a petrification, Justin realised that the two of them meant business.

As Madam Bones stepped towards him, a vial in her hand, a piece of parchment with a dicta quill resting on the desk next to the bed, ready to take down anything he said as evidence, Justin knew he was screwed.

As Amelia forced the liquid in the vial down Justin's throat, a potion that would force him to spill his innermost secrets at the drop of a hat, Justin became even more terrified, the liquid flowing down his throat as he waited for his interrogators to speak.

"Field interrogation of suspect Justin Finch-Fletchery. Interrogators are: Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Lord Sirius Orion Black, former Auror." Amelia said, smiling. "First Mr Finch-Fletchery, I would like to ask you the following check question. Which house in Hogwarts is Susan Bones in."

"Hufflepuff." Justin replied, scared at what his girlfriend's aunt and her fiancé could do to him!

"That's right. I can confirm that the Veritaserum is working." Sirius said, smiling like a deranged maniac. The questions ran through, several ones resulting in answers that Amelia and Sirius to smile at, such as Justin's admittance that he had played a few pranks on the Slytherins, until Sirius posed one question that would make Justin worried. "Right Mr Finch-Fletchery. Is my fiancé's niece a virgin or not?"

"I…I…" Justin stuttered, unsure how to respond to his question without telling the truth that he had sex with her. Eventually the fight against the Veritaserum failed and Justin found himself telling the truth. "No Lord Black…I…I had sex with Susan at the Yule Ball…we were both drunk after the Ball and that is when I asked Susan to be my girlfriend. Next thing I remember was me and Susan in bed in a room on the Seventh Floor opposite a tapestry of someone teaching trolls to dance."

As Sirius was about to curse Justin so he could never reproduce, the bedroom door slammed open to reveal his godson, Harry Potter, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger.

"That's it Sires." Harry said, frowning. "You were found not guilty of murder or betraying mom and dad so there's no need to act the deranged murdering maniac as you are free of Azkaban."

As Susan woke up from the stunner that had been cast on her by her Aunt, she went up to Sirius and cast a tickling hex. Kissing her boyfriend, she said the one thing that made him laugh "Come on Uncle Sirius, apart from him being completely and totally with me, you have no need to be interrogating Justin!"

Needless to say that Amelia and Sirius ended up regretting their interrogation when Susan got married to Justin after their Seventh Year…when they wasn't invited to the wedding.

- **Interrogating Justin** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is # **InterrogatingJustin**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **219 -** **Publish Date** **05/01/2017**


End file.
